REC7 Rangers
The REC7 Rangers is an hybrid Sniper Rifle/Assault Rifle introduced in the 05-26-10 patch. In-game, it is classified as an NX-Rare Assault Rifle. Overview The REC7 Rangers is the first variant of the REC7 assault rifle. The REC7 Rangers is very similar to the REC7 in the sense they share same basic frame structure, but the obvious similarities end there. The REC7 Rangers has a tan and gold desert camouflage pattern on it along with an attached foregrip and sniper scope, making it a very different gun from the original. The Rangers also has both Burst and Automatic firing modes, and a scope making it a good weapon for all ranges, much like the M417 SB. When using the Burst firing mode, there is a noticeably good reduce in recoil and tightening of the crosshairs, making it useful for medium to long ranges in certain maps like Oil Rig in the hallways or on the roofs of both spawns. Statistically, however, this gun is very similar to the G3, released in the same patch, only with a higher damage rating. This gun is extremely powerful and a deadly weapon to any who can wield it properly. This gun excels in long range maps like Kill Creek and Snow Valley with the ability to knock people's heads off easily. It also has an extremely quick reload speed; if one were to use an Extended Magazine II on the REC7 Rangers it would still be able to rival that of the M416 CQB 's regular reload. The popularity of this weapon is now "High" due to this weapon being one of the common loot drops from the new Welcome Back Case. Variants Events *The REC7 Rangers was available for direct purchase from the Black Market during the Happy NeX-Mas Sale (2012), for 90 days or Permanent duration. Trivia *This gun was one of Nexon's experimental guns. To be specific, it was to see if a sniper scope would work well on an Assault Rifle. This was a complete success, as this gun's scope gives it extremely potent Tap Firing capabilities and a huge advantage at long range.﻿ *The REC7 Rangers was long considered one of the best hybrid Assault Rifles, for it has a magazine with five extra rounds (this will come in handy) and a sniper scope plus a foregrip to help reduce the recoil. While being a great hybrid gun, the large spraying recoil can still throw off learning players. *Even though the NX Rare version of the REC7 comes with an attached fore-grip, the stats on the Nexon Arsenal say that the Rangers comes with 3 points more recoil than the REC7, which has no attached fore-grip. *The REC7 Rangers could be won from the 5-Shot event. *If you obtain 280 CA 3.0 Dog Tags one could turn them in through Scavenger Jobs to obtain a permanent REC7 Rangers. Media Rangers Draw.gif|The draw animation of the REC7 Rangers. Rangers Fire.gif|The fire animation of the REC7 Rangers. REC7 Rangers burst.gif|The burst-mode fire animation of the REC7 Rangers. REC7 Rangers scope.gif|The scope animation of the REC7 Rangers. Rangers Reload.gif|The reload animation of the REC7 Rangers. Rangers Sprint.gif|The sprint animation of the REC7 Rangers. REC7 Rangers.jpg REC7 Rangers .jpg rec7 rengers 1st person.png|REC7 Rangers 1st person Category:Primary Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:Assault Rifles Category:2010 Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star